Aishiteru, Forever
by CrazyJaney
Summary: (one-shot, maybe...) kenshin and kaoru are finally together and kaoru spends most of dinner thinking about how it all began.... but then the chief drops in for an unexpected visit.... R&R! onegai?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! i really can't stress that enough.... i hope u like this one, i no momiji will like the ending.........

don't own

**Aishiteru, Forever**

"I love you Kaoru," those simple words, reduced her to a pile of tears as she clutched his gi in her hands. He smiled and embraced her as she repeatedly whispered the words 'ashiteru.' He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers......

"Hey Busu!" a voice called breaking off her reminiscing. She looked up to find a sixteen year old boy looking at her.

"Hai, Yahiko?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I'm leavin' now. I'll drop by tomorrow."

"I'll see you then," she answered, getting up in search of her new husband.

"Kenshin?" she called into the kitchen, where the smell of lunch was evident.

"Hai, de gozaru ka?"

"Just wondering wehn lunch would be ready."

"It's ready," he answered, smiling at her. She returned his smile and sat down. He sat next to her and placed a bowl of miso soup in front of them both.

They ate in a comfortable silence. It was no longer awkward for the two to be alone, in fact, they'd come to enjoy the time they spent together. Kaoru was happy now, for the few months before they had confessed she had been on an emotional rollar coaster.

She smiled thinking of all it had taken for her to make him confess. She would praise Megumi for the rest of her life.

Flashback>

"You love Ken-san, ne?"

"Hai, I do," Kaoru answered.

"Then it's time for you to take the intiative!! Men are absolutely too shy to do stuff like this. It took forever to force three words out of Sano's mouth," Megumi informed her.

"But......"

"No turning back now, Kaoru-chan," she said with a huge smile, "You have to do this! Kenshin is slower than Sano and it took me a month just to try and seduce him."

"Really?"

"Well actually we were sleeping together before we actually commited, but that is beside the point!! Now, you have come to your wise sister-like figure for advice on your love life, so listen up!!"

"Hai, continue," Kaoru urged.

"One, is your attire. You have to deepen the neck line, and hike up that kimono!!" she ordered.

"Demo...... that's indecent!" she protested.

"Not for the sort of thing you'll be doing after!!" she answered wickedly, "Ohohohohohoho!!!!"

"Megumi-san......"

"Shut up and listen, tanuki!! Second!! Get him alone, you have to totally get rid of Yahiko," she told her.

"How do I do that?"

"One word: Tsubame."

"Wait a second, you're suggesting that we use Tsubame-chan to get rid of Yahiko-chan?"

"Hai, that's what I said. I will talk to Tae and Tsubame as soon as you leave and you will tell Yahiko that he is to work with Tsubame tomorrow at ten until late. Tell him he might ahve to stay overnight at the Akabeko. And I want you to come over here at nine tomorrow, got it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got it, but I don't see how this will work...."

"Still doubting me? I'm a master at seduction, don't worry!" Megumi assured her, "Just don't be late tomorrow!! I don't know how long it will take to make you look, well using one of my favorite words, seductive. Sano will be our test drive."

"Oh, Kami help me......."

So the next day she had made her way to Megumi's place around nine.

"I'm here," she called. Megumi came out with her hair up, a look of fierce determination plastered on her face.

"Uh oh," Kaoru whispered.

"Come on, Kaoru-chan," she said, a smirk forming on her ruby lips.

"Do I have to....?" she asked in a small whimper.

"Yes," she answered, pulling her into the next room. There were an assortment of kimonos laid out on the floor.

"Ano.... what are those for?" she wondered out loud.

"For you."

"Nani?!"

"Yes, these all can be adjusted in terms of length and neck line," she smiled a sly smile, "Ohohohoho!!"

"Megumi!" she turned a lovely shade of red.

"Now, what is Ken-san's favorite color?" Megumi mused, looking at all the kimonos.

"I'd say pink," Sano said coming in.

"Oh! I don't need you yet," Megumi told him.

"And I thought you 'needed' me for something....." he said.

"You are so naughty! This is for Kaoru-chan!!"

"Like I said, pink," he repeated.

"Um, it's not pink, it's magenta de gozaru yo," Kaoru said, smiling shyly.

"Oh yes, how could we forget that?"

"Anyway, I have some pretty pink/magenta ones here, that way you two could match!! How cute!!" she beamed.

"Oh great....."

"Go try that one on!" Megumi urged, pointing to a rose colored kimono with a magenta obi.

"Demo, that neck line..." she whispered, eyes wide, cheeks red.

"DO IT!!!"

"Ye-yes, ma'am!!" she stuttered, before hurrying out with the kimono in her hands. She came back minutes later, fuming.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan!!" Megumi exclaimed upon seeing her. The neckline was plunging, revealing plenty of her cleavage, but the length was that of a normal kimono.

"I'm not wearing it," she spat through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you are!! Sano, what do you say?" Megumi corrected her.

"I think that Jou-chan looks pretty hot!! If I wasn't taken, I'd say, let's go do somethin--"

WHACK!!

"Well you are!! Stop flirting!!! Stupid tori atama!!"

"Itai fox!!!"

"Well, I'm changing now!!"

"Hold it!!!!!" she froze.

"You're not changing, for that is the one I choose for you to wear!!!" she laughed, "Ohohohohohoho!!! Ken-san won't be able to resist you!!!"

"Demo, Megumi-san...."

"NO MORE BUTS!!!! You're doing this tanuki!!!! That is final!!!!!!!" she yelled. Kaoru sighed. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Now, take this," she handed her a ribbon and an assortment of hairclips, "And this." She then shoved a ton of makeup in her other hand.

"Megumi-san, what is this for?"

"The last touches of course!!" she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, come on!! Sano, you can leave!"

"Sure thing," he said, leaving as instructed. Being commited to Megumi had taught him one thing. It wasn't wise to argue with that woman. Especially when she had her mind set.

"Good, now Kaoru-chan, the two things I didn't mention yesterday were: your hair, and makeup," she said, still smiling widely.

"Um, I like my hair in a ribbon," Kaoru told her uncertainly.

"I know, that's why I have it, but I doubt I'll use it, I have different plans," she grinned.

"Great."

So two hours later, Kaoru came out with Megumi. She had a small amount of pink lip balm applied to her lips and a dusting of eyeshadow. Her hair was pulled up in two black chopsticks.

"Hot damn, Jou-chan," Sano commented. She promptly decked him.

"Thank you Kaoru-chan, I wasn't within swing range," she told her.

"No problem, he was asking for it," she smiled for the first time since she had gotten there.

"Now, you should go to Ken-san!!!" Megumi urged, pushing her out of the door.

"Come on tori atama," she whispered as the younger girl walked out.

"We're gonna follow her?"

"Of course!!"

"This should be good."

Kaoru was having her doubts as she walked home.

'Will he like it? Or will he laugh at me and tell me that I was trying to hard? Oh, I just don't know!!' she sighed and silently cursed Megumi as she swung the gate open.

"Tadaima," she called, tiredly.

"Okaeri nasai!!!!" Kenshin returned, coming out to greet her. What he saw shocked him into silence.

"Mou, don't just stare! It wasn't my idea to begin with!!" she whined, moving past him.

"What's her problem?!" Megumi whispered disbelievingly.

"Maybe she didn't want any help," Sano suggested. She smacked him, the noise echoing in the now silent courtyard.

"Oro?" Kenshin let out, moving closer to the bushes.

"Look what you did, stupid tori atama!!!" she hissed.

"ME?! You're the one who hit me!!" he retorted, standing up.

"What are you doing?! Kaoru-chan will never forgive us for spying on her!!!" she told him.

"Megumi-dono? Sano?"

"Ah!!!! Ken-san!! You scared me," Megumi said, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"What are you two doing here de gozaru ka?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Umm," Megumi fidgeted, not wanting to give her mastermind plan away.

"No reason really!!" she lied, putting on an obvious fake smile.

"Give it up and tell him," Sano told her.

"No!! This is all for Kaoru-chan!! I'm not gonna sit here and blow it for her!!!!" she argued.

"Tell sessha what?" he asked.

"Nothing!!!" she lied again.

"Look, Kenshin, Jou-chan wanted to express her feelings so she went to Megitsune for help. She helped her do everything and here we all are," he explained in one breath.

"Stupid!! You weren't supposed to tell him!!!"

"Oro......" he was still taking in the information. She had feelings for him.......

"Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"Sessha has to go find Kaoru-dono, that he does," he said, rushing off a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Kaoru-dono!!!" he called down the hall.

"Hmm? Hai, Kenshin?" she asked.

"Are wa...... sessha," he stuttered.

"Hmm?" she urged.

"I love you Kaoru," those simple words, reduced her to a pile of tears as she clutched his gi in her hands. He smiled and embraced her as she repeatedly whispered the words 'ashiteru.' He cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers......

End Flashback>

"Kaoru? Daijoubu ka?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. She'd been spacing out for the last ten minutes or so.

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking," she answered, smiling.

"Is Himura-san here?" a new voice came.

"Ah, chief, what brings you here?" Kenshin asked.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in another room," he said.

"I'll make some tea," Kenshin offered, as Kaoru ushered him to another room.

"So?"

"I'm afraid that war has broken out in Aizu," he said seriously, "Things have become increasingly dangerous and it seems that we need a professional's help."

"Meaning you would like me to help fight," Kenshin concluded with a sigh. Kaoru had been asked to stay outside.

"Yes. Things have been looking grim for Tokyo and don't appear to be getting any better," he said.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Tokyo has become involved and if you don't help, it will only be a matter of time before it is targeted," he told him.

"I understand."

"You leave by train tomorrow morning, five o'clock."

"I understand."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, when he emerged from the room looking downcast.

"Kenshin?" she asked again, when he didn't respond.

"Kaoru-dono," he regarded her.

"Kenshin?" she was now seriously worried, "What happened?"

"Kaoru, I....." he started, "I have to go away for a while. I can't promise that I'll be back."

"Ken..... shin? Doushite?"

"There is a war occuring in Aizu, sessha must go," he answered.

"Kenshin........" she said, tears now clouding her vision.

"Kaoru, aishiteru," he whispered, kissing her forehead, before walking out the gate.

"KENSHIN!!!" she screamed. It was too much like the first time. He hadn't promised he'd return to her. He hadn't even given her a chance to express her feelings in turn. He was gone.

Owari (maybe)

A/N: hmmm, can't decide wheather or not to end it here, maybe i should make it a 2-shot? prehaps.... u REVIEW and tell me, ne? i'd like it..... i most definately would be nice....


	2. Part II

A/N: since everyone who reviewed asked me to continue, i did so. i hope u all enjoy this and i put something well.... unexpected in, further complicated a simple ficcie..... oh, the headaches i give myself..... -sigh-

don't own

Part II

Kaoru's POV

I can't believe he actually left. It's been about four month since he left me here. No word from him either. I'm really sick of it. I've pestered Saito and the others at the station so much, I think that they're ready to murder me. Not only that........ I never got to tell him something I found out after he left. Damn, it's been hard without him. Yahiko has helped as much as one sixteen year old boy could.

Megumi had offered to stay at the dojo, but she now had a child to take care of in addition to her duties at the clinic. Tae sends over as much free food as her paycheck will allow and I feel bad about it, but I can no longer teach lessons and Yahiko can hardly find free time to work at the Akabeko between helping out and taking care of us both.

For the millionth time in these hard months, the tears started. And I knew they wouldn't stop as I sank into the warmth of my futon. I would cry myself to sleep like I had so many nights before.

Yahiko's POV

I watched my teacher start crying as she prepared for bed the best she could. I knew she hated making me do a whole bunch of stuff and I knew that it was hard on her. I wish I could do more, actually. I see the pain in her eyes every time I look at her. She tries to hide, she really does. But it's so hard to miss when it's so obvious.

I left her sleeping and went to the clinic. Megumi should still be up. I walked in to find her sitting in a chair and rocking her newborn.

"Yahiko-kun," she said, surprise etched in her features, "What're you doing here?"

"Kaoru. She's been a lot more emotional and I was wondering if you could come have a look at her. She's been really depressed, and that's normal, but......." I let my sentence trail off as soon as I was sure she got my drift.

"I understand. Just let me go get Sano," she said without question.

"Thanks," I gave her a grin before turning and waiting for her outside. She came back about five minutes later, looking tired.

"Let's go," she said.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, but she's been getting worse with every letter she doesn't get....." I sighed and walked beside her, feeling sorry for Kaoru and angry at Kenshin for put her through it.

Megumi's POV

I really didn't want to leave the clinic. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was crawl into my futon and be in the arms of my husband........ But Kaoru-chan. I feel so bad for her. She's had it rough ever since he left and she's written off about a million letters, only to have no responses come. She's also gone down to the station so much I think she's on first name basis with all the cops.......

"Yahiko-kun," I yawned, "How has she been up until tonight?"

"Not to bad, she was better when she could still train though. I think it helped work out her stress somewhat," he answered with a yawn of his own. I swear yawning is contagious.

"Well, if she were to continue that she would overexert herself and that could have terrible consequences....." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. She told me about it. I've been trying to teach all her classes to keep the money coming in, but I'm just nowhere near as good as she is," he shook his head in defeat.

"It's alright, Yahiko-kun, it'll get better. This is just the dark before the light, ne?" I tried to cheer him up as the dojo's gate came into view. What I saw shocked me. The gate was open. Wide open. I heard an intake of breath next to me, making to form a gasp. I turned to him, my face just as shocked as his was.

"Yahiko-kun....." I managed to utter, "Did you leave the gate open?"

"N-no....." he stuttered out. He ran ahead of me into the dojo, screaming Kaoru's name.

"KAORU?!" he yelled, looking around, not finding her anywhere. I went straight to her room. There were obvious signs of struggle and it killed me to think of where she might be.

"Yahiko, we have to go to Saito, tell him what happened."

Kaoru's POV

"Ooohhh," I moaned, rolling over onto my back, my hands going to my stomach in a protective manner.

"So, you're awake," a voice said. I froze. I knew that voice.

"Why?" I managed to say.

"What else? You didn't think I would leave you alone as soon as I recovered and escaped?" he laughed evilly.

"Enishi....... please........ Kenshin's gone. He isn't here. It's only me and Yahiko living at the dojo......" I tried desperately.

"What?! He LEFT you?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Hai......." I fought back my tears as he came over and helped me up.

"Why?"

"War in Aizu...... he's been gone for four months....." I answered weakly, holding my stomach.

"Oh.... and holy Christ. You...... you're pregnant....?" he observed.

"Brilliant Holmes," I congratulated him.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry....." he apologized, but why he was doing it I had no idea.

"Why are you apologizing if you're still going after Kenshin?"

"I don't hate you. Just him, I think of you as someone close to me....... I would never want to hurt you," he explained.

"Well, every time you go after Kenshin, you hurt me!" I cried, hormones getting the best of me.

"I'm sorry......." he apologized again.

Kenshin's POV

I was really looking forward to going home and seeing Kaoru again. I missed her. I regretted leaving her the way I did, but I really didn't have a choice. But I'm coming back. I can't wait to see her face light up with emotion as I come back and snuggle into the futon with her.

The dojo was coming into my sight and my smile got wider just before it feel. The gate was open......

"Hello?" I called into the dojo, coming in.

"Kenshin!!!" Yahiko yelled coming out, worry apparent on his tired face.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"It's Kaoru........" he started, "She's gone!!"

"WHAT?!"

"We don't know! I just went to get Megumi after she'd gone to bed and we came back to find the dojo in shambles, the gate open and Kaoru's room...... Kenshin, there's signs of struggle and there's some blood...." he finished.

I didn't give a response, but rushed to our room. Megumi was there, sitting, looking at everything, trying to piece together what had happened.

"Ken-san!" she said, surprised when she saw me, "I..... I don't know who...... or how this happened....... and it's not like she could defend herself," she whispered.

"What? Why couldn't she defend herself?" I asked, suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is finding her!" she said, standing up, "Saito's on his way with a patrol squad."

"WHAT?!" I asked, in shock. First my wife is not home when I return and then I hear that one of the people I hate the most is helping find her.

"Look, Kenshin," she said sternly, "I didn't want to bring him into this anymore than you did, but odds are he can help. She's been missing for about two hours now. Yahiko-kun said she went to bed and he came to get me and when we got back, she was gone."

Enishi's POV

I didn't want to hurt her. I wasn't going to either. But damn! All I did was hurt her. I really like her, too.

"Kaoru, I promise I'll bring you back to your dojo," I swore as she closed her eyes tight.

"I..... just take me home so I can wallow in my sorrow alone, please," she begged, tears forming in her eyes, "The odds of Kenshin being alive and not receiving ANY of my letters is very slim........."

"Kaoru...." I whispered, sorry for the fine young lady in front of me. I picked her up and kept my promise. I started off towards her dojo.

"Enishi..... onegai, don't come after us again. He's finally put his past behind him and agreed to be happy, please, don't ruin that for us," she pleaded with me.

"I..... I promise, Kaoru...." I said, securing my hold on her.

"A..... arigatou......" she thanked before passing out. I gasped. I looked down to make sure that it wasn't anything serious. It wasn't. I sighed and continued the trek to her dojo.

Kenshin's POV

We left the dojo and were headed towards the station when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. White hair. No one had white hair. No one except....... It can't be.... I shrugged it off and continued down the path with Megumi and Yahiko.

"Battousai," Saito regarded me, "I have some unfortunate news."

"Like what?" I growled; I was on the edge since Kaoru had disappeared.

"The bastard got out," he answered, "Enishi escaped."

"WHAT?!" I found myself asking for about the hundredth time today.

"That's right, the bastard's gone. Missing. Can't find him, either. Although, we suspect he was out to avenge his sister again," he added, thinking about it.

"Great... so the physco probably has Kaoru?" I asked.

"That's the theory." Sarcastic bastard.

"When did he get out?"

"Three hours ago, maybe more."

"Oh, Kami...." I sighed.

Kaoru's POV

Just as he promised me, he returned me to my dojo. I kept my eyes shut even as he put me on the futon. What ever possessed him to be this compassionate had me baffled. Before he left, I felt him brush my lips with his briefly. I resisted the urge to shoot my eyes open and smack him.

"I'm truly sorry Kaoru....... I love you just as much as he does..... but it is obvious who your heart belongs to so I shall let you go and keep my promise to leave you and your growing family alone forever," he softly whispered before leaving me.

I did feel bad for him. He had lost his sister at such a young age, and then he can't have yet another loved one. I felt tears running down my face again. Damn hormones. I hate them. No one would be coming home to me tonight..... or ever again. I doubted that I could ever move on or away from Kenshin, demo....

Demo, I need him. I don't want to move on, dammit! I want him to come home, hold me and tell me how much he loves me. But it isn't so. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, clinging to the little piece of Kenshin that I did have left as I cried myself to sleep for the second time that night.

Kenshin's POV

We decided that it would be best to just retire to the dojo for the night to think things through. I sighed and shut the gate. I made my way back to mine and Kaoru's room with a heavy heart, knowing she wouldn't be there when I stepped in. Just as I knew she wasn't there. I heaved a great sigh and collapsed on the futon, fighting tears. I haven't cried since the last time Enishi pulled something. That just proves how he can hurt those that I love the most.

Kaoru's POV

I was sure I felt a presence when I got up to go to the bathroom, but alas, I searched and there was no one. Not even Yahiko. Like I said I had to go to the bathroom. I think the baby pushed against my bladder or something because I didn't have to go and just when I thought that sleep would consume me, I had to go. Just like that. I sighed and went to bed. It was still empty. I can keep praying, but it doesn't seem like it'll be answered. Stupid Kami. Taking the one thing I'd give anything for.

Kenshin's POV

There. I felt it. A familiar ki. One I knew so well. It was Karou. I walked out of the room in search of the ki. I sought it out, but just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Gone.

"Kaoru, where are you....?" I whispered quietly into the darkness. No answer. Oh, well as long as I'm up, I might as well go to the bathroom.  
I came back to the empty futon and snuggled into it's warmth, wishing Kaoru were there to provide the extra body heat.

Kaoru's POV

Goddamn cravings. Keeping me up at such an hour. I bustled about in the kitchen doing my best to fix myself some onigiri, knowing that it would turn out to look like shit. I took out the rice and started to pack it. I was making a lot of noise, but I was the only one home so why should I care? I sighed loudly and looked at what I was about to put in my mouth to soothe the craving. I looked at the growing bulge that was my stomach.

"Well, you really are already causing me problems, aren't you little one?" I asked it, my hand still pressed against my stomach. I got a small, but powerful kick in response.

"Jeez, you haven't done that for a while, been wondering if you even still could," I chuckled, taking a bit of what I called onigiri. It sure as hell didn't taste like it should have and I still wanted onigiri.

"Damn, that's nasty!" I said, disgusted with my culinary skills. That's when I heard something behind me. I screamed as arms wrapped themselves around me.

Kenshin's POV

Okay, now I know that there's someone here, I thought as I heard someone out in the kitchen. With a sigh I got up for a third time that night. As I got closer to the kitchen, I heard a voice. A very familiar voice. One that I had kept close to me.

"Damn, that's nasty!" it said. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in the fall of her raven hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed.

"Shhh, Koi," I whispered, inhaling the jasmine smell of her hair.

"K-Kenshin?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Aa." I secured my arms around her waist, only to find that her stomach had gotten bigger in my absence. Not very big..... but noticeably bigger. She turned around in my hold and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me as if she'd never let me go.

"Oohh! Kenshin!" she wailed, "I-I th-thought I'-I'd never see you again!!!"

"It's alright, I'm here," I soothed, rubbing her back. She pulled away with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. She brought my hands to her abdomen where she'd grown.

"Kenshin," she whispered. Much to my surprise there was a movement underneath my hands. "Kenshin, we're going to have a baby."

"K-Kaoru?"

"Aa, Kenshin-anata, a baby," she repeated. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her fiercely.

"I love you so much," I murmured. I heard her softly answer of her love before my mouth descended on hers. We pulled away, both of us missing each other's embrace as I carried her off to bed.

There were still questions to be answered. Like how she got back, or what happened to Enishi, but those could wait. All that mattered right now, was me and Kaoru and how much we missed each other. I smiled as I slid the shoji shut behind me as I entered our room.

Owari (for real)


End file.
